This invention relates to a new microbiological process for preparation of the antibiotic narasin.
Narasin is a known polyether antibiotic. Production of narasin by fermentation of Streptomyces aureofaciens NRRL 5758 or Streptomyces aureofaciens NRRL 8092, has been described by Berg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,384 (July 26, 1977). See also Berg et al. in J. Antibiot. 31, 1-6 (1978).
Boeck et al. describe "Narasin, A New Polyether Antibiotic: Discovery and Fermentation Studies", Chapter 38, Pages 471-485, Volume 18, Developments In Industrial Microbiology [A Publication of the Society for Industrial Microbiology (1977)].
Narasin is active against gram-positive bacteria, anaerobic bacteria, and fungi, and is useful as an anticoccidial agent and as an agent for increasing feed-utilization in ruminants.